The Proposal
by Mouse and Stupid Productions
Summary: Ron and Hermione seven years after the war... Pure fluff... R/Hr, partial H/G...


**A/N: I know I should be updating other things, but I had to write this. It popped into my head and wouldn't go away... Hope you enjoy!**

**Annie  
**

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Will you, erm, will you"- he got down on one knee and fished a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" The jaws of every person in the room dropped. George wolf whistled. Hermione flipped him off. Gasps. Hermione leaned down and hoisted Ron up by the elbows. All the Weasleys and various spouses were quiet with anticipation. Surely she'd say yes? Ron looked scared and a little crest fallen until Hermione leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Yes," she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone broke out into cheers. The boys swarmed Ron and the women started to make their way towards Hermione.

"Do we all get to be bride's maids?" they chorused. Hermione laughed, completely exhilarated.

"I get to be the maid of honor though," Ginny said excitedly. Hermione nodded. She had to return the favor to her best friend, especially since she'd been maid of honor at Ginny's wedding to Harry. Molly watched the excitement from afar. Ron looked over at her and nodded curtly. She stood up and walked over to her daughter-in-law-to-be.

"Come with me," she whispered quietly, before Ginny could get to them. "I've got something I've been waiting to show you." She took Hermione's hand and noticed Ron look around when they were no longer touching. Molly just nodded to him, and he seemed to understand. Molly lead Hermione into her room. In it, there was a box.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with trepidation. Molly ignored her. Sort of.

"In your first year at Hogwarts, Ron wrote me a letter telling me not to embarrass you with one of my homemade sweaters since you always had such nice things. By that time next year, I got another letter saying the same thing. Third year, he just told me 'sweater rules still apply'. Fourth year, he told me he hated you, and well there was the whole… journalism… thing… That I am not proud of," Molly muttered the last part. "In fifth year, you were here, but Ron came and saw me just before the day and glared at me and my balls of yarn. I desperately wanted to give you one by that point. But I respected his feelings on the matter. In sixth year he kept glaring when I mentioned your name, so I took it as a no. In seventh year, you lot were, of course, out of touch. Then for the past three years, he's been telling me to wait for the right moment/year."

Hermione looked at Molly with trepidation and a slight feeling of sadness. Her mother-in-law-to-be had even given Fleur (her least favorite daughter-in-law) sweaters after the wedding. Granted she and Ron weren't married yet, but they'd been together for so long, and she'd really felt like part of the family. But you were only truly part of the family once you had a sweater.

"Hermione? Are you listening to a thing I'm saying?" Molly asked her. She jumped.

"Oh, yes, Molly, I am," Hermione replied a little dejectedly. Molly looked at her in surprise.

"Molly? I'm not just the mother of your best friend now, Hermione. I'm going to be your mother," she said. Hermione nodded. "As I was saying, I didn't listen to him."

"You didn't?" Hermione asked. Molly shook her head and pointed to the box. Hermione walked over to it, her heart pounding in anticipation. She pulled back the brown cardboard lid. On top was a crimson sweater with a large blue 'H' embroidered onto it. Hermione lifted it up with shock. The wool was soft beneath her touch. The removal of it revealed a light blue sweater with a small cluster of holly in the corner and an 'H' underneath. The third sweater in the box was lavender, and the sweaters went on, until she got to the last sweater, the eleventh. It was scarlet and tiny, with a big golden 'HG' sewn into the front. Hermione felt her eyes well up. She carefully folded the sweaters back into their box and turned around to hug Molly. Molly was holding a silver package that reminded Hermione Christmas had been last week and that there had been 12 years since she'd met Ron. Molly handed her the package. Hermione took it and unwrapped it. The hilarity of the sign on the front made her chuckle in a watery way. The sweater was midnight blue with silver script in the middle in the shape of a heart. On the top was 'HG' in the middle was '+' and on the bottom of the heart was 'RW'. She felt real tears drip down her nose.

"Ron's is navy, like his eyes, but the script is gold instead of silver," Molly said quietly. "He didn't want to show you it until you got yours. He told me to give them to you the day you announced that he proposed." Hermione sniffed and threw herself into Molly's arms.

"Thank you, Mum," she said. Molly clumsily patted her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, for real, dear."


End file.
